Silver halide color photographic light sensitive materials have been required to have a high photosensitive speed and a high image quality and, at the same time, an excellent resistance against various pressures -the photographic characteristics vary only a little as a result of applying some pressure thereto-, which may be applied accidentally or naturally thereto while they are handled. As for the means for improving the pressure resistive characteristics, there have so far been a known technique in which a plasticizer is added into a subject silver halide emulsion so as to change the physical properties of a binder (such as gelatin) for dispersing the silver halide grains of the emulsion. This technique is, however, not always desirable, because the other photographic characteristics have to be also derived due to the changes of the physical properties of the binder. In addition the effects thereof have also been unsatisfactory.
As for the techniques in which the pressure resistance can be improved by silver halide grains themselves, there have been a known technique of silver halide grains having a core/shell structure, namely, the technique of a double-layer structured grains comprising each a core (or an inner layer) and a shell (or an outer layer) covering the core, in which the halogen compositions are different between the core and the shell, or the technique of a multilayer structured grains having a two or more layered structure. Still in these techniques, however, the pressure resistance improvement effects have not also been satisfactory enough, though these techniques can contribute to improve the photosensitive speeds greatly.